


I Am Weak

by Lordofdeathn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Awesomeness, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordofdeathn/pseuds/Lordofdeathn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clexa Prompts. Comment suggestions. <br/>Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lover's Crush

One thing Raven Reyes knows, is that her life is on the line the most when her best friend and practical sister, Octavia Blake, is behind the wheel. Thus her fear and confusion when she hesitantly enters the dual cab of "Lincoln's" Ute (I'm Australian i say Ute not truck :) ) "why is she behind the wheel?" Raven hears Octavia scoff but its Lincoln who answers "She bet that if Clarke would come, So would Lexa. I was hoping Lexa would stay true to character and forgo social outing, but i underestimated the effects of a high school crush" He's practically grumbling, whether it be because Octavia is driving his Ute, or his apparent misconception of knowledge about Lexa, no one knows.

The door on the other side opening draws Raven's attention, Sally Parker, the cute brunette with soft green eyes, Which is weird cause she's actually quite hot headed. Enters, followed by the blue eyed hunk that is Adrian Meyers. And OK Raven's strong enough to admit she was low key crushing on both at one point of her life, hell she even had a crush on Octavia. Course she never told anyone, that would be awkward.

Sally freezes in the center of the back seat, upon noticing Octavia driving. "Who gave her permission to drive? I actually want to get there in  _one_ piece" again Octavia scoffs, and turns to face her. "First I am an excellent driver" Sally huffs at that, furthering Octavia's glare "Second, Fuck off" 

"Just try to keep us out of the morgue yeah? I need to bully Clarke some more, Then Lexa, then Clarke again and so forth"

"Please we will all get there to annoy the lovebirds" Octavia finally starts the engine, a good thing or a bad thing, raven can't decide. 

"Still can't believe your rooting for Lexa over your own brother" Adrian smiles and shakes his head. It's well known to all except Clarke, who Raven is pretty sure is blind, since she hasn't noticed the big crush Bellamy has on her, Or the one Lexa has as well. Which is ironic because even the Blind kid Arnold can  _see_ it and he can't  _see_ anything.

"Well my good sir, I happen to like Lexa, despite her... First impressions" Raven remembers this well. Freshman year, Lexa wasn't the most forthcoming off people, only talking to Sally's girlfriend Anya, and the heart eyes. The only person she didn't look like she wanted to kill besides Anya was Clarke, who, when entering Lexa's field of view, sent the usually calm and collected girl, into a red stuttering mess. Funny enough it was Sally who forced her way into Lexa and Anya's lives and got them to join the group of friends. Raven really means 'Forced" to, If Sally wants to be your friend you aren't given a second choice. 

However the more Lexa spent around them the more she showed. Sure it took a lot of convincing to join outing. Well a lot of convincing to join outings that Clarke wasn't present for anyway. The only one she gives the 'Commander" look is Bellamy. which Raven knows is because of the crush. "Second, Bellamy, in all his annoying Brother ways, is a fuck boy. Clarke deserves better. Besides Lexa practically melts when Clarke's around, It's the cutest thing. Also, the heart eyes they give each other is gross" 

"I have a friend I can hook Bellamy up with, names Echo, reminds me of Anya, except not as bossy or Stoic as Anya, which automatically makes her less hot then my girlfriend" Sally smirks proudly, that relationship is quite gross. Sally, who usually bounces of the walls with energy, and if you try to boss her around, drops you like a sack of potato's, asked out the Stoic Queen, Anya. And when their together, its so...SAPPY!! like no one else exists. 

"Ah yes tell us more about your commanding fetish, God its probably like a boot camp in bed" the cab bursts into laughter at Sally's expense. Who to her credit actually recovers with "She can be my Drill Sergeant any day"

When they finally arrive, thus barely and to the shock of the occupants. They all bail out of the metal death box. Their surprisingly the last ones there, considering the speed they were going. It's chilly out, luckily everyone's dressed in hoodies or jackets. "When i heard Octavia was driving, i never thought i'd see you again" Anya wraps her arms around Sally, lifting her slightly off the ground. 

"Why does everyone think i'm a bad driver" Octavia grumbles. Dropping on a log that's situated next to the campfire they others started. "we don't think your a bad driver O, which just think that, out of everyone hear, the Surviving rate is much less when your behind the wheel" the blonde haired blue eyed goddess that is Clarke Griffin shows up next to Adrian, greeting everyone of the new arrivals. A muttered "Fuck of Griffin" is heard from Octavia.

Raven spots Lexa, standing besides Anya, averting her eyes from Clarke and scratching her arm nervously.  _Oh my God their hopeless._ She thinks as she sees Clarke glance at her. "OK time for drinks!" She declares. Everyone makes sure to sit themselves around the fire taking up all spaces bar 2, which Lexa and Clarke fill. It's 'totally' coincidental that spots on one of the fallen logs are side by side. Course when they both sit down neither looks at the other, both blushing red at contact when they sat down. and and idea hits Raven like an early morning hangover, which is exactly what will happen tommorow, but if the result is Clexa, it'll be so worth it.

:"Never have i ever!" Raven declares, she'll make sure to make the questions specific to Lexa and Clarke, Liquid courage is needed here. With a roar off agreement the Juniors going on seniors grab a drink each. Raven starts, "never have i ever, Kissed Finn Collins" Raven smirks at Clarke who groans and takes a drink, glaring at Raven when she downs it.  

"never have i ever, Slept with someone from this group" Sally, Anya, Octavia and Lincoln glare her way before drinking. A muttered "bitch" is heard, the one who said it however is unknown. And that is how it goes, the others pick up on Raven's plan, and soon Clarke and Lexa are leaning into each other, goofy smiles on their faces and hushed whispers between the two. Bellamy is out cold, Raven can't seem to remember how that happened but remembers Adrian muttering "fucking lightweight".

When the drinking stops and the night seems to be ending, Raven observes her surroundings. Sally seems content, splayed on top of a lying down Anya, head on her chest, a blanket over them both. The small, fond smile Anya gives to the back of the sleeping girls head is utterly gross and so adorable Raven can't help but feel warm about it. Bellamy is still out cold, albeit now covered with a blanket. Octavia and Lincoln disappeared into the back of the cab, due to the lack of moans Raven assumes either Octavia's learnt to be quieter or their sleeping. Adrian has crashed in the tray of Bellamy's ute, and Lexa and Clarke. Sitting side by side in the tray of Lincoln's Ute. Raven makes sure to be quiet as both girls attention drops down to the others lips, and Finally, FINALLY it happens.

Lexa cups Clarke's cheek, but stops just before, looking at Clarke, silently asking for permission, which she grants by closing the distance herself. Raven resists the urge to go "aww" because its so cute. But she feels like a stalker now so she pulls herself up of the log and makes for Adrian. Who wakes as she climbs into the tray, lifting the blanket and wrapping and arm around her waist, resting his forehead on her back. She's nice and warm as she droops of into sleep. 

The next morning Lexa and Clarke are inseparable, The slight touches and smiles more noticeable. And when Lexa asks Clarke out, everyone cheers, except Bellamy and Lincoln. Who slip both Raven and Adrian 5$ each. Yep, Operation Clexa, complete


	2. Sap and Tag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This continues on from the Events of "If Our Love Is Insanity,why Are You my Clarity" by CommanderheartThrob. be warned Sappy like no tomorrow

So Lexa really wasn't kidding, She rescinded all girlfriend privileges until she deems Clarke worthy of retaining them, unfortunately for Clarke this means she can't use Lexa as a pillow for the 2 hour drive home. But Clarke is determined to earn her rights back, that means puppy eyes, declarations of love, and endless kisses until Lexa caves, she always does eventually. Call it Griffin charm. 

The opportunity shows itself when Raven declares a pit stop at a diner, only reason she stopped was to have another smoothie. As the others hop out of the tray and prepare to enter the Diner for lunch, Lexa, as she goes to exit, is stopped by arms around her waist, and is pulled back in. Clarke quickly straddles her, pining her arms down with a mischievous smirk. She turns to the others and tells them to go in without them, which they do, and Clarke turns her attention to her stubborn girlfriend.

"So Lexa, i want you, to tell me that you love me, Tell me i'm forgiven and allow me my privileges back" Lexa looks up defiantly before her eyes soften slightly. "Clarke" she says softly, Clarke loves it when she talks like this, "I love you" Clarke waits for the rest, but it doesn't come.

"And?" she quirks up her eyebrow, waiting for the rest, "And that's it. You betrayed my trust, can't forgive you yet" she shakes her head. Clarke pouts, jutting her bottom lip out and hovering closely to Lexa, giving her her best puppy eyes, ones she knows Lexa can't hold out on forever.   
  


"Please Lexi, i didn't mean it. Pwease" Yes she said pwease like a small child but it works and she sees Lexa struggle to keep up the facade. "No Clarke, it'll take a lot more then that to make me change m mind" Clarke doubts it. Despite others comments Lexa is a big softy. And Clarke loves it, how Lexa can only be that way around her. she's a romantic in her own way, not in words but actions. Clarke gets to see what others don't, the real Lexa, the sweet, loyal, kind Lexa who treats her like shes the reason the sun rises. Like a real sky princess.

Lexa squirms, trying to break free, so Clarke wraps her arms around her, and buries her head in the crook of her neck. "Clarke lemme go" She squirms again but this just makes Clarke hold her tighter, as she tries and fails to pry Clarke away. "Nope love you to much, can;t let you go. Not until forgiven" Plus why would she want to move? she's quite comfortable where she is. 

Lexa sighs in defeat "Clarke, can you please get off me?"  her answer is Clarke relaxing onto her, no longer straddling, instead tangling her legs into Lexa's. "Nope, happy where I am" A sigh escapes her as she gets comfy, and she starts peppering kisses along Lexa's neck, across her jaw then to her lips. "Return privileges and Forgive me for me sad betrayal of which i am sorry for, and... i'll reward you when we get home" she waggles her eyebrows suggestively. And Lexa breaks.'

"Fine" she sighs " I Lexa, hereby return Girlfriend privileges to you Clarke Griffin, I also forgive you for the heart breaking betrayal" Clarke's face lights up and Lexa thinks this defeats is worth it when Clarke looks at her like their the only things in the world. Plus Clarke's smile is Lexa's favorite thing in the world. "You forgot the love part" Clarke's smile somehow gets bigger, Lexa's answer however, is to slide her hand out of Clarke's grip, and pull her down, meeting her soft lips, showing Clarke just how much she cares. 

When they eventually pull away, in need of Oxygen though both can agree asphyxiation is worth it if its each other their kissing. "I think that spoke for itself" Lexa grins. The others return, passing the two lovebirds smoothies, gagging when Clarke gives Lexa a chaste kiss, one tasting like strawberry, the other like banana. With her privileges restored Clarke rests her head in Lexa's lap, as the girl works her hands through her hair, softly massaging her scalp. It softly lulls the blonde to sleep.

Lexa softly wakes Clarke at their drop off, when the blonde refuses to move, Lexa manages to pick her up bridal style, Clarke,s reaction to this is to get comfy, resting her head in the crook of Lexa's neck and returning to sleep. "Awww so cute" Lexa hears Octavia gush as they drive away. Lexa thinks about putting Clarke down but she looks so calm and peaceful that she decides against it. Simply carrying her to the third story apartment.

She gets the door open and carries Clarke to the bed. Putting her down like she would a child, when she goes let go however, the still asleep Clarke whines, tightening her grip. When Lexa tries to disentangle it, she hears Clarke murmur. "No, My Lexa!". a fond smile graces her lips. One last time she tries to escape to no avail, this time Clarke starts pulling her. "mmm, stay" She mumbles, she was going to, she simply wanted to change into her PJ's but Clarke is pulling to the bed so she follows, slipping under the blanket to join her girlfriend.

Clarke, who is still asleep, snuggles into Lexa, when she rests her head on Lexa's chest and wraps her in her arms, she smiles and sighs in content "Mine" she hears her mumble happily. And Lexa feels the warmth in her chest, even in sleep Clarke shows affection. And Lexa is happy she consented earlier, because watching Clarke, looking so peaceful and serene. That is her reward, and she wouldn't trade it for a laser tag victory any day.


	3. Bullies R Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm firmly against bullying especially against Gay or Dark skinned people. They are human beings and should not be bullied for things they had no choice over. I myself am straight but i know Homosexual people and Black people and am firmly disgusted when people pick on them. I for a fact know sexuality is not a choice. Feelings are feelings. 
> 
> So i'm passionate about this chapter and Prompt. I hope you guys like it.

Lexa's life consists of a routine. Go to school, go to class, try to hide from the bullies during eating times, go home, sleep and repeat. Her life has little social life. Who wants to talk to the social pariah? under the risk of becoming Murphy's next victim as well, has left her alone in her journey. Her sister Anya tried to interfere on several occasions but she's graduated, and Costia? she left school last year after Murphy's constant bullying. And Lexa just started her Junior year. The only upside is that the blonde she's been hopelessly crushing on for the past two years is in all her classes. Clarke Griffin. 

Clarke, one of the more popular girls of the school. Hence why she has no chance. Is actually a good person. Unlike the other high members of the social hierarchy, Clarke is actually kind to people. And one of few who don't give her a hard time. Either for her sexuality or for Murphy's approval. Granted if she was to make fun of Lexa's sexuality it would be rather hypocritical of her since she is bisexual.

But even though she's kind, she doesn't hang around with Lexa. Who would? And Lexa is OK with that. She is on thin ice with her Bisexuality anyway. Helping Lexa would probably smash the ice in half. And really Lexa is OK with that. Their not friends, so she doesn't really expect anything. She just thankful that she doesn't bully her, or at least if she does, at least not in front of her like she doesn't exist. 

Two more years and your out. She repeats to herself, it doesn't work very well. two years is a long time. Especially when the school days drone on and she's constantly watching over her shoulder. She wonders if next year will be better. No more Murphy next year. He is a senior this year. She finds herself giddy with excitement that she will only have to deal with the boy for one more year. Now, the problem is getting through said year in one piece. 

Her hopes of a possible year are dashed as she bolts down a hallway, trying to escape Murphy and his goon squad of idiotic squashes and Neanderthals. Luckily they just finished Gym class and are in no shape to keep up as she hides next to a classroom door. The cold blue wood is actually refreshing. However her luck takes a turn. When the door opens and the blonde who occupies her mind in Calculus (She's a poli sci student, Calculus is not her forte) walks straight into her.

"shit I'm so...Lexa?" Lexa goes to answer the dazed blonde. When in the corner of her eyes she spots them. Murphy and the Tweedledum's. She lunges forward pushing the blonde back into the classroom and closing the door quickly. The blonde looks confused and stunned, all Lexa manages is to whisper out "Murphy". Her lack of speech only seems to rear its head when the blonde is in her proximity. 

But the word seems to do the job as realization crosses Clarke features and she simply nods. "Feel free to hide in here, I'm going to grab some lunch. If you want I can grab you some. Murphy won't give me any trouble" Clarke gives her a dazzling smile and the kind offer warms Lexa's heart. But she still can't speak so she nods. The blonde looks pleased with the answer. She actually wants to spend time with Lexa?

"OK be right back. Don't go anywhere." She heads out the door as Murphy passes. 

"You seen Woods around Griffin?" Lexa suddenly becomes worried. If Clarke rats her out she's screwed. But she doesn't 

"No, sorry Murphy, haven't seen her" The answer seems to be enough as she sees Murphy and the others disappear. She sighs in relief and realizes, that the door has a lock. Which she quickly locks. Waiting for the blonde to return. She looks around the room and gasps.

It's the art room. The paint stained floor and walls gives it away, Also the easels. But there's one that has a painting on it. The one that caused her to gasp. It's a portrait. The man looks familiar, then she places him. It's of Clarke's father. She recognizes him from the times he seen him drop Clarke off for middle school. He passed away two years ago.

The detail is amazing. She's captured a warmth in the man's eyes. One of pure love, Lexa imagines this is how he use to look at Clarke. It's a welcome warmth. She barely heard the knock on the door, snapping her out of her trance of the painting and rushing over to the door. Seeing the blonde through the small window, she let her in.

"Got back as fast as I could. Here you go" She hands Lexa the tray and when she reach for it she brushes Clarke's hand and the sparks almost cause you to flinch. And she swears she saw Clarke blush as she sat down crossing her legs. Lexa follows the gesture. 

The afternoon light shines through the top windows of the wall giving it a golden hue of colour as it bounces of the window. It's beautiful, and Clarke's hair shines and Lexa swears she's looking at an angel. Clarke catches her staring and they both avert their eyes. Blushing fiercely.

They chat for awhile. Small talk about anything and everything. Lexa loves the way the girl talks about her art. She gets the look of pure passion in her eyes that Lexa finds adorable. Eventually they stumble onto the subject of the painting.

"Yeah, it's my father. How I remember him when he use to tell me bedtime stories. Yes I still had bedtime stories when I was in middle school" they both chuckle lightly. Then Clarke sighs "I wonder if he'd be proud of me, proud of giving up my future in medicine to pursue art. He always said follow your dream." she looks vulnerable. As if Lexa opinion on the matter could shatter her and it cause her heart to flutter and break simultaneously at the same time. 

She doesn't know why she does it. Maybe because she looked so vulnerable. Or maybe its because it the loose grey shirt that hung over one shoulder, that was riddled with paint stains and light blue jeans that fit snugly made her look overly pretty. Not pretty is pretty goddess pretty, Which she was. But the warm kind that you see when people wake up on Sundays in the early morning pretty. But she says it.

"I think he'd be proud to know he raised a beautiful, passionate daughter" She brushes bright red when her mind catches up to her. And she's about to say something say something when Clarke looks up to her. And the welcoming warmth she saw in the painting is there. Along with a layer of affection. She is surprised to find them both leaning in but she doesn't stop.

Clarke lips are pink and soft and perfect. And the grief of the day wash of her and the warmth she craves replaces it. The warmth of belonging. The warmth of being cared about.

Maybe school won't be so bad after all.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This world needs more people like Clarke.
> 
> Clexa feels for life.


	4. When the Light's Go Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it bad a eminem song inspire this? Till i collapse. 
> 
> I'll leave a small surprise in this for people who have read. My series "Life of a Commander"
> 
> My own prompt. "What happens when the light goes out" :D

Clarke's head was still reeling. Lexa had left her, betrayed her after admitting she cared. After inviting her to Polis with a subliminal hope of a life after this for Clarke. The 'not yet' she had told Lexa was basically a 'Lets beat the Mountain first'. She was literally planning to get Lexa alone after the war, kiss her breathless and tell her she was ready. With hopes of spending what normal a life she could salvage. But she was gone.

It heart, like a shard of glass slicing her heart in two. And she almost thought the sweet words of caring and hope the Commander had told her where lies if she didn't see her own pain reflected in Lexa eyes tenfold. She was pretty sure the betrayal hurt Lexa more then it hurt Clarke. And she didn't know how that could be bearable. She actually felt sorry for the girl. The choice was one of utter selflessness.

Her words of choice, about choosing with her head and not her heart. Sounded a lot like "I love you but i'm sorry". She wonders if she chose with her heart. If she would have stayed be Clarke's side. But Clarke already knows the answer. Yes. She wouldn't have made it out as her heart and head clashing over the choice if she didn't. But she would have to deal with Lexa later. Either strangle the girl or kiss her senseless. Both ideas sounding appealing.

But her hands stung now as they hung above her head. Chained to the wall of the Mountains 'Drilling' room. Watching as the guards grab Raven and start dragging her to the operating table.  The others are screaming at them to stop. Kane is begging them to take a deal, Octavia is writhing in her chains threatening to skin them if they harm her friend and even with her chained up the fiery gaze she's letting of is terrifying the guards.

Bellamy and Monty aren't here. Neither is Jasper. And she can only hold out hope that they think of something or they are all going to die. Slowly and painfully. Clarke surmises she will be last. They will probably make her watch her friends and family die. Because Cage is sick and twisted and what Clarke wouldn't give for some one on one time with him. Lexa had her trained after the Quint incident and she can throw down with a few of the Grounders so Cage would be a easy punching bag.

Speaking of the devils favorite asshole.

"We will see the sun again, the inhabitants of the Mountain will walk the land again. Maybe even strike up a new deal with that dashing Commander. She might be a bit young for me but you never know with those savages" He chuckles darkly and smirks at Clarke.

She thrashes at her chains whether its the urge to punch that smirk of his face or the thought of his sick hands on Lexa's body, she doesn't know. All she does know is if shes going, she will do Lexa a favor and take this asshole with her. She calms down as more thoughts hit her, better ones. Of what would actually happen to Cage should he even try to touch Lexa. She could kill the weakling with her bare hands if Indra doesn't skin him alive first. This amazingly eases her.

"Don't worry Clarke. I will make sure she remembers you." He crouches down next to her, whispering it into her ear. The next words however were not smart "When i make her scream my name in pleasure i will make sure she knows of the things I'm going to do to you" the second he finishes he lets out a blood curdling scream. If hes going to do anything now. It will be with one less ear.

He slaps her hard, causing her to jerk her head sideways as she loses her senses for a moment. She sees Octavia pick up in her struggles and her mother threatening him if he ever touches her daughter again she will removes certain appendages. He looks like he's going to say more on the matter when the lights go out. There's cries of surprise, Cage barking into the radio demanding what the cause of it is when she sees the door slam open. A light from the other room shows four silhouettes pile into the room and descend on the guards like minions of darkness.

Their screams are loud and strained. Cut of with gargles of them choking on their own blood. And cries of pain. she hears the thump of a body close to her and a gun shot illuminates the room enough for Clarke to see one of the figure fall onto the man as he screams. And just as fast as it started, its over. The lights come back on and Clarke near gasps in surprise. 

Cage has a sword tip pressed to his throat. Clarke follows it to familiar green eyes. Not of Lexa but of Kaiden. Cage looks stunned in fear from the blood drenched man. Then there is two more Grounder warriors checking on the others. making sure they are OK. But the gasp came for the figure crouched in front of her. Frantically checking her body for injuries before stopping on her mouth, her brow grimaces in worry. 

"I am so sorry I made you think I left but I needed them to think I did. I am so sorry Clarke" She whispers, eyes full of regret and worry. And the relief at seeing the girl and the fact that she came back is almost enough to make her lunge forward and take Lexa's lips in hers. Almost. Two things stop her. One, the room full of friends and family. Two, the fact her mouth is wet with Cage's blood and she doesn't want him tainting the perfection that is Lexa's lips. 

"It's OK, Lexa. But can you please get me out of these shackles. Then we will talk OK. And a wet towel will be appreciated." Lexa fervently nods and barks an order in her tongue before making quick work of Clarke's shackles. The warrior darts out of the room as Clarke sighs in the relief her wrists feel. Lexa helps her to her feet as the warrior returns with a wet towel. Clarke takes it and starts ferociously wiping at the muck on her face. Lexa looks concerned at the blood and Clarke forgot she hadn't told the girl it wasn't hers. She nods at Cage. Still frozen in fear.

She sees the moment realization hits Lexa face and she grimaces for a reason other then worry. Another warrior enters and draws their sword. Kaiden says something to them and they drag a frantic Cage out of the room. He nods at Clarke who returns the gesture before he moves onto the others. Clarke realizes how close to the door they are so she quickly grabs Lexa hand and drags the wide eyed girl out of the room and down the hall.

They find an empty white room and Clarke drags her in and closes the door. Before walking to the center of the room and rounding on Lexa. Taking slow steps towards the girl. She sees worry cross Lexa's face, then defeat. Like she thinks this is where Clarke barks her ear off then tells her she will never have feelings for her. God how the young Commander was wrong. As the Commander's back hits the wall Clarke gets close. 

Then when she sees Lexa ready for a barrage of hate.. She puts on a big grin and pushes the Commander against the door and fulfills her earlier comment of kissing the girl senseless. Crashing her lips against the Tough Commanders ever soft one with a grin still plastered on her face because she came back.  She didn't let Clarke down. And Clarke is falling for her. Plus the Commander's really nice to kiss, the fact that Commander 'Love is weakness' Lexa cares for her makes her feel special and she will definitely cash in. And reward the girl in the process. 

When they break apart breathlessly Lexa manages to stammer out "What was that?". 

Clarke, grin still stuck to her features simply said "I thought you deserved a reward, All knights in, well not so shining armor deserve a kiss. Besides you have a lot of making up to do for what you did outside" Clarke says seductively because right now they deserve a break and fun. 

The Commander gets the hint. Putting on a smile herself she asks in the same husky tone "Oh? and how would I make it up to you, Clarke?" Clarke is really liking playful Lexa. 

"I can think of a few ways Commander" And as they continue their...Making up. Clarke remembers and important part of whats about to occur.

 

And she locks the door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KAIDENS BACK BITCHES!!!


	5. Gone in a Flash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So short yet so angsty like Goddamn. 
> 
> Angst had to come sooner or later

The Mountain was laid to waste, Clarke couldn't handle the pain. She leaves. It's a week in on her self exile when the inevitable happens, she knew Lexa would find her eventually. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Anger seethes through her when shes sees the Commander dismount her horse. She won't shoot Lexa, she can't. If Lexa dies so do her people, because if it wasn't Lexa as Commander the next one would surely attack the Sky people. 

"Clarke. It is good to see you are not harmed" The softness surprises Clarke, she is actually concerned about her well being. And maybe that would make Clarke fall into her arms. Maybe Clarke would have gone with the girl to Polis, healed, fell back in love with her, and all that other stuff. But she was angry and Lexa broke her heart. 

"What do you want, Commander?" she sees Lexa flinch at the title, a flash of hurt flies through her eyes before it is gone. 

"I came to see you Clarke. To see if you were not harmed. and.." she doesn't finish her sentence. Clarke can guess she was going to say she cares or something but Clarke doesn't let her. All she sees is red and she wants the Commander to feel pain. To hurt the girl emotionally. 

"And what Commander? came to say your sorry? to say you care? ask for forgiveness? well no. Lexa I don't forgive you and I never will!" She sees the hurt again and it looks like shes going to say something but Clarke cuts her off again "And if you think i will ever care about you again then you are mistaken. Your Heartless Lexa. And I hate you" She doesn't shout the words but their filled with enough venom to kill a human.

Lexa looks down and closes her eyes. Taking a deep breath and visibly swallowing. When she looks back up all Clarke sees is vulnerability and pain. If she wasn't so angry she'd be heartbroken right now but she was so angry and her blood was boiling. 

"There is a shelter not far east from here. It is a cave inside a small cliff. You will be safe there. No one will disturb you." She remounts her horse. and goes to leave before saying. 

"I am sorry Clarke. If i had a choice i would live my life doing everything i could to make you happy. To make you smile and avoid the horrors of this world. But i can't, and all I've done is hurt you. We will never meet again Clarke. But i promise. I will never hurt you again" And with those words shes gone. Clarke doesn't know what was worse, Seeing her again. Or the promise of never seeing her again. 

She spends two months wondering around before she finally returns. She feels better. Even her heart has healed and maybe she might seek Lexa out despite her promise of never seeing her again, because despite what she says, she still thinks that maybe they can actually have a future together. Once they talk things through of course. 

Everyone bar a select few, are happy to see her. Her mother and friends hug her tightly and some even cry. She's happy she can talk to them again and look them in the eyes without her ghosts threatening to strangle her.

Its Octavia who shatters her though. 

"Turns out the old Commander knows how to make it up to us. I mean what she did for us? Kinda makes me feel sorry for how angry i was at her" This confuses Clarke and when shes asks her what she means Octavia explains?

"You didn't know? The Commander chose to give up her spirit, if it was written in stone that the Sky people remain unharmed" Clarke's heart breaks and shatters. 

_But i promise. I will never hurt you again_

Lexa is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes i hate myself when i break my own heart.


	6. The Dead are Hungry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am having thoughts of turning this into a actual story. If you want me to. tell me in the comments
> 
> But for now. Vampire Lexa. Slayer Clarke  
> FLUFFY VAMPIRES!!

When Octavia said she was seeing someone, and that he was 'THE' guy. Clarke had a hard time believing her. But after two months of hearing nothing but good things about 'Lincoln' Clarke decides she wants to meet him. That is when things get weird. Octavia starts coming up with excuses on why he can't make it and OK. The first three times she could handle but then she figured out that Octavia just didn't want her to meet him. 

Clarke felt hurt that her best friend didn't want her to meet the 'perfect' one. But she couldn't help but feel like there was something going on. So the next time Octavia heads out, Clarke follows. In her years of hunting vampires she has gotten good at stalking, she keeps a good distance away from Octavia until she pulls up to a club. TonDC. She's heard about this place. 

She waits until Octavia enters the club before she gets out, showing her license to the bouncer and entering. In years she is 24. But due to the fact that slayers are immortal of aging at the age of twenty one. She will live a long or short life filled with beer and death. Luckily Octavia is also a slayer, so she hasn't got to do this crap alone. The Club is filled with party goers and what she guesses are regulars. Eyes scanning for Octavia as she heads to the bar. 

She orders her usual Rum and Coke. And she goes to turn around when someone occupies the seat next to them. They order the same as Clarke before facing her. Clarke forces herself not to gasp at the pretty girl. Eyes a beautiful green, perfect cheekbones and plump lips.

"Hi, I'm Lexa" Clarke can see a tinge of nervousness in the girl and she finds it adorable. The small smile on the other girls lips is also quite attractive. 

"Clarke" She shakes the hand extends and faces the crowd, continuing her earlier mission of searching for her best friend. 

"So, Clarke" She sounds like shes testing the name and by the slight increase to her smile Clarke guesses she likes it. Maybe following Octavia wasn't a bad idea at all. "what brings you to a place like TonDC?" she sounds generally curious, like she really is interested. Unlike all of the previous people who have hit on Clarke at clubs. Clarke guesses there's no harm in telling the truth.

"My best friend is hiding this so called 'Perfect' guy, been dating him for about. Two months, thought i'd follow her and meet him for myself. You know, give him the best friend talk. Hurt her and i'll hurt you kinda thing" She sees recognition flash in Lexa's eyes. 

"Wait your that Clarke? as in Octavia's best friend Clarke?" Clarke is surprised this girl knows her, or Octavia for that matter. Surely Octavia would have told Clarke she knew a girl who looks as hot as the one next to her. Clarke finds herself wondering what else Octavia has been hiding from her.  __

"Yes? you know Octavia?" Clarke is suddenly a lot more intrigued with the goddess like girl next to her. Maybe she can answer a few questions for Clarke. Like why the hell she would hide her boyfriend from her. And, then when she finds the other girl. Why she didn't tell Clarke she had a hot friend. But there is also something about the girl next to her, something familiar that she can't but her finger on.

"I am a friend of Lincoln's, I've heard a lot about you, its nice to finally put a face to a name, Especially one so attractive" Was she flirting? huh. Yep following Octavia will be a great idea if this heads to where she thinks its going. 

"I would say the same if Octavia actually told me anything. Especially about  _you"_ Clarke looks her up and down slowly and likes what she sees. Black jeans and sneakers, Small sleeved shirt with a hint of cleavage and a leather jacket similar to the one Clarke is wearing. She winks at the girl when she finishes and claims a small victory at the pink tinge then shows on the girls face. 

"You don't happen to know why she hasn't told me anything though do you?" Clarke asks. She wants to at least get answers before she gets, well. Pleasure. 

"I have an idea why. But i can't tell you just yet. Its a secret. Plus Octavia would probably kill me if i told you why before she does, but trust me. He is not a danger to Octavia. Promise, Cross my heart" She crosses her heart with two fingers and holds them up like shes taking an oath. Clarke chuckles at the display. 

"Fair enough. Since i can't find her" She gives a quick look of the club before returning to Lexa "I guess i should get to know you better" the drinks arrive. And Clarke wonders what took so long. She shrugs it off and continues to chat with the pretty girl. 

She learns a little bit about Lexa. She's twenty one. Like Clarke,sorta. She's a worker over at a blood bank, of all places. And is quite smart. Clarke finds it quite easy to talk to the girl, more reasons to berate Octavia for, and however this night ends, Clarke hopes she meets this girl again. 

She finally spots Octavia, on the dance floor. With who she believes is Lincoln and damn! Clarke can see what attracted her. He is muscle and fitness, the definition of both of them. With a shaved head except for a small Mohawk and kind eyes. But she sees something, a glint, in his teeth. Fangs. She knows she saw them. He's a vampire. 

Then it hits her, Lexa is one of Lincoln's 'Friends'. She looks back at the girl she was getting to know and is greeted by a kind, genuine smile. Not the false one she gets from vampires trying to lure her into an alley but a real one. She is so confused and she needs answers. 

"I'll be right back, Octavia's over there and i'm going to go and surprise her" she starts moving forward before shooting over her shoulder "don't go anywhere". 

She moves through the crowd feelings Lexa's gaze on her as she moves past the other dancers. She finally makes it to Octavia and grabs her arm. 

"Hi, I'm Clarke I'm just gonna borrow Octavia for a second" and before Lincoln can reply and before Octavia can realize it she is dragging the girl through the crowd and out the door to the alley. Octavia finally snaps out of her shock and rips her arm out of her grasp but before she can talk Clarke beats her to it. 

"YOUR DATING A VAMPIRE!" she exclaims quietly. More like a hushed yell. 

"Yes Clarke. This is why I didn't want you to meet him because you would freak. Can't believe you followed me, but i guess i should have know" She glares at Clarke. 

"Of course i'm going to freak. We are suppose to slay and stab not kiss and tab. And your making friends with his other VAMPIRE buddies?" 

A small smile graces Octavia's lips "So you met Lexa then. She's pretty hot yeah. When i would eventually tell you she was going to be the first one i introduced you to." She smiles like its totally normal to date a vampire and hang with others. 

"Ok yes shes hot but she is a VAMPIRE." Octavia interrupts her.

"OK Clarke listen. Yes, he's a vampire. Yes she's a vampire, yes I've met his vampire buddies but you know what? do i look dead? no? its because they are actually nice. They don;t drink human Blood. Lexa and Anya work at a blood blank they get regular supplies. Plus he;s actually given me a hickie without bite marks. They can somehow 'Turn off' their impulse to bite us. I don't know how. Two decades of vegetarianism maybe? anyway Clarke. They haven't hurt me at all. I promise they are good people. You met Lexa you tell me i'm wrong" 

Clarke thinks about it. Two months of dating. She's still alive. Lincoln did seem like a nice guy but looks can be deceiving. But Lexa did seem to be a all round nice person. And she did work at a blood bank. Maybe she should trust Octavia this once and not hate 'all' vampires. 

"OK O, but if he hurts you. Or you go missing. I'm chucking him into a pull of holy water" She's not joking. They actually have a pool of holy water and she will use it if Lincoln hurts her.   


"Thank you!" She hugs Clarke a little to tightly. But that's when she sees someone come around the corner. Or more like stalk around, Her head snaps around to reveal another figure closing in through the shadows. 

"Uh. O> we got company" Octavia looks confused before seeing the figure behind Clarke. Then turning to see the one behind her.   


"Well, well, well. What have we got here" The one behind Octavia says, his voice laden with amusement. 

"Fresh meat, ripe for the picking" The other one says. 

Clarke reaches for her stake when the back door of the club opens and Lincoln walks out. The vampire who was behind Clarke turns to him. 

"Buzz off, these two are ours" He turns back to Clarke and Octavia. Lincoln simply shakes his head. And darts forward. The vampire's body jerks as Lincoln plunges a small blade into the back of his heart. And he bursts into ash.

The second one looks to act when another figure appears from the shadow behind him and he meets the same fate as his friend. The back light on top of the Club illuminates the second figure. Lexa.

"Told you their good guys" Octavia smirks smugly before wrapping her arm around Lincoln's neck and giving him a quick peck on the lips, "Thanks babe" she grins and he returns the gesture. 

"Wow, you thought i was a bad guy. So rude Clarke. And here i thought we were getting along" Clarke turns towards Lexa going to defend her statement when she sees the smirk on the girls lips. 

"OK yes i kinda did but you are vampires. And I've only seen and heard bad things" She defends herself. 

"It's OK Clarke, we get it. But if it makes you feel any better the first time i met Octavia she almost killed me" Its Lincoln this time and Octavia snorts "Yeah but you did scare me. But I am glad i didn't. Now lets go. we've got a date to finish" The quickly enter back into the club. Leaving Clarke and Lexa alone. 

Clarke doesn't exactly know what to say and avoids eye contact with the apparently friendly vampire.

"So.." Clarke looks at her as she trails of and the vampires eyes scan the ground nervously before looking back at Clarke's.  


"Want to come to my place? I've got Pizza and Netflix" 

OK. So following Octavia really was a great idea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as i said, if you want me to turn this into a full story of fluffy goodness simply write it the comments.


	7. Operation Clexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is one of the 100 and Clarke has a crush. 
> 
> On the night Clarke gets drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also another multi fic idea but i have to rewatch season 1 first which is hard because (No Lexa) :(
> 
> I'm sorry but this Fic needs an asshole and Finn fits the bill but..
> 
> Enjoy Drunk Clarke. And her Operation Clexa

Clarke was drunk, of that she had no doubt. The fires burned and the teenagers cheered and they partied. They were on the ground, they will enjoy it. Clarke felt better then she has in a year and she wonders why. Is it the fact that she is on the ground,  The fact that she is quite intoxicated. Or because right now Lexa looks extremely beautiful in the fires light. Like wow, she must do something. Clarke knows what to do, she must kiss Lexa. Because tonight is about fun and kissing Lexa sounds like a lot of fun. 

So she stumbles to her feet, careful not to slosh the drink in her hands. And makes her way over to the brunette. Clarke has had a few crushes in her lifetime. But this one she would act on, because shes on the ground. Their not going to run out of air, she won't have to worry about her mother disowning her or some other crap. She just has to act, and she will. Because she is Clarke Griffin! the Princess! and princesses get what they want and right now this princess knows exactly what she wants. 

"Wow you OK there Princess?" She hears Finn's voice, ugh not him. He kept looking at Clarke like he stood a chance at winning her affections, but how could he? I mean have you SEEN Lexa. Finn doesn't stand a chance, plus there is something off about Finn. Something she can't put her finger on but it is definitely something. She is on a mission, she doesn't need distractions. 

"Yes, move, please" She tact's on the 'please' as an afterthought not wanting to come off to rude but she really doesn't want to waste time talking to Finn when she could be kissing Lexa right now. The thought puts a goofy smile on her lips, kissing Lexa would be amazing. It must happen. Her face turns into one of determinations as she sets forward again only to be stopped by Finn's arm on hers. She scowls at him dangerously. 

"I think you've had enough Clarke. Why don't I take you back to my tent? you can sleep in there" And spend more time not kissing Lexa? Clarke doesn't think so, shakes her head at the idea. Finn must not know her plans, he might try and sabotage them. Clarke has decided Operation Clexa must remain classified. Yes, only Clarke will know of the operation. Step one, Make it to Lexa. 

"No, I.. I want to go over there. Bye Finn" she goes to walk again but Finn doesn't let go "Finn, Let me go. I am going over there" She points to the fire pit Lexa is sitting at with Octavia. Is Octavia into girls? she might be trying to steal Lexa from Clarke. No, Lexa is Clarke's!! Octavia can't have her. Only Clarke can. Yes, Clarke likes this idea. 

"Clarke, i'm serious, You've had enough, come on" He starts trying to pull her away. But she jerks her arm out of his grasp. 

"No, you don't tell me what to do. I am going over there" Finn looks like he is going to say something when Clarke feels someones presence next to her and turns to see her missions objective. Yes, Lexa is here. Step one Complete. Now for step two. Privacy. She doesn't want anyone trying to interfere with her time with the girl. She must find quiet. Yes, somewhere quiet. But where. She starts pondering the idea while Lexa talks, God her voice is hot. 

"Is everything OK over here?" aw shes making sure Clarke's OK. Clarke smiles at the thought. she must still find somewhere quiet but first, she must make sure Finn doesn't follow. 

"I'm going to take Clarke to my tent. She's had a bit to much to drink" Finn leans goes to take Clarke's arm again when the girl recoils, clutching on to Lexa and scowling at the hand like it hit a puppy. Or in this scenario, take her away from Lexa. No, not happening. Nope,nope,nope.

Finn looks annoyed that Clarke is brushing off his advances, and clinging to Lexa like she's her lifeline. She should be clinging to him, he's good looking and cool. Clarke should be all over him, not Lexa. 

"I think i'll take it from here. My tent has a spare bed in it anyway. See you tomorrow Finn" And before he can protest Lexa puts her arm around Clarke's waist and starts taking her towards her tent. Yes! the tent. Perfect. Clarke thinks, and focuses and how good Lexa feels. She relaxes quickly into the girls touch as they enter the tent. Step two complete. Now, for the best step. Step three. Kiss Lexa. 

Lexa goes to lie the drunk girl down, but Clarke takes advantage and a second later Lexa is on her back, Clarke straddling her waist. Clarke grins in excitement when she realizes their current position, tonight is going to be so much fun. 

"Uh, Clarke" Lexa whispers when Clarke leans down. 

"Tonight's about having fun Lexa, to relax. So relax" 

"Your drunk Clarke, you will regret this in the morning" Lexa warns, sure she doesn't mind kissing the blonde. And she'd be lying if she said she hasn't been wanting to. But the girl is drunk and Lexa would proffer her not to be when they kissed. 

"If you think I will regret kissing you then your wrong, i like, really want to. And tonight's about fun. So lets have fun Lexa. Me and you" she leans down to kiss the lips she has been wanting to kiss since she saw the girl but only makes contact with the skin of the girls cheek, which she wouldn't mind, but her cheek wasn't her target. She readjusts to capture the moving girls lips and only makes contact with her other cheek. 

Clarke frowns down at the girl. And goes to say something about having fun when she is suddenly flipped over. Lexa taking up Clarke's old position, holding the blondes hands above her own, And Clarke grins, maybe that's why Lexa wouldn't kiss her. Maybe Lexa likes being the top. She is ok with the prospect. 

Clarke waggles her eyebrows suggestively at Lexa when the girl leans forward a bit. "Clarke, you have to go to sleep. Your going to have a killer headache in the morning." Clarke frowns at the girls refusal to kiss her. Doesn't she want Clarke. 

"You don't want me do you?" suddenly a glassy film covers her eyes as she feels so stupid, she had read the signs so wrong. Lexa doesn't want her and now she feels like crying because she wants Lexa. 

"Nononono" the girl shushes Clarke "I do, its just, your drunk. And if this" she gestures between the two with her free hand "did happen i'd rather you have a clear head then not". Lexa hopes Clarke doesn't cry because she does want this, but the girl is drunk. 

Clarke smiles turns goofy , Lexa wants her! YES!! She must capitalize. But she won't let her kiss her, hmm. What can Clarke do then?. 

Lexa takes the smile as an understanding an is a little flattered that the knowledge of her wanting Clarke leaves a smile that big on the girl. "OK Clarke, stay here and go to sleep. I will be over there in my bed OK?" she goes to stand when arms wrap around her waist. 

"No" Clarke demands "Stay, you must cuddle the princess" Clarke's grip tightens when Lexa tries to escape. 

"Clarke.." Lexa begins to stand again when she is pulled straight into the bed. Then when she lands she feels Clarke lay on top of her. Snuggling into the crook of the shocked girls neck and sighing in content. "Stay" 

Lexa tries to wiggle out when Clarke's hand grab her jaw and turns her face to Clarke's, Clarke scowls at the girl for trying to escape and before she can object. Plants a quick peck on the girls lips. Then returns to her earlier position. "Stay with princess" she murmurs. 

Lexa sighs, she could try to move again, and receive another kiss, which she won't complain about. Or stay in her current position. Which isn't to bad either, Clarke is naturally warm and seems content where she is so Lexa lets her. Another sigh and she puts an arm around the girl. 

"Goodnight Clarke" she presses a small kiss to the girls hair before going to sleep. Tomorrow will be very interesting

Meanwhile a still awake Clarke grins, before falling asleep. 

  
Operation Clexa. Complete.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dorky Lexa and Drunk Clarke. Gotta love it


	8. One with The Raccoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. Is this what you wanted Jay? 
> 
> suggested by Jayenator565

Lexa stared down at the furry beast, waiting patiently for the beast to back down. The beast returned the gaze, with the same amount of dominance. The creature refused to back down to her, and she had to give credit where it was due. Not many stand up to her glare, the only other creature who can stand up to such a look from the frightening Commander is the blonde haired girl. Who Lexa may or not be scared of when said blonde gets angry.

The creature looks ready to fight or flee should Lexa pose a threat, one of them had to break eventually. One of them had to leave, this was Lexa's home however. She was not going to back down from the beast, one she found herself sharing a strange bond with in the minutes that have past in the tense stare down. She was not going to falter against the furry creature, it did look a bit familiar though, she wonders where....

"Lexa why are you glaring at a raccoon?" The blonde haired goddess that is now Lexa's wife says from the doorway. Lexa would usually turn her attention to the blonde straight away and become enraptured in the sight even now, seven years after Mount Weather. After the joined victory. And after 6 years of married life. The blonde never ceases to amaze Lexa

But the creature in front of her poses a threat, and she has dealt with all her threats so far, she will not let this creature near the blonde. So she will continue to stare it down and..Wait.. Raccoon? She knows she's heard it before. But from who.. Octavia! yes, she remembers the girl referring to her as the "Raccoon Commander" in private once to Clarke, or so they thought.

Was this the beast she was referring to? It is small, and doesn't look anything like Lexa. The beast is hideous, and Lexa knows for a fact that she is in fact "hot". That is the word among others that the blonde usually uses when they are in private, alone and well, near a flat surface. When she first said it after, well a long night. Lexa was confused on why the blonde was referring to temperature. Until it was quickly cleared up. Skaikru and their weird words. 

She however wouldn't mind if Octavia was referring to this 'Raccoon's' bravery. The little creature appeared to be holding its ground, eyes still fixed on Lexa. Watching. Waiting. Lexa leans forward the slightest bit, gauging the beats reaction. It doesn't move. She wonders if Indra would destroy the beast for its insolence, or even scold it. Either way just as unpleasant as the other. 

She feels warm arms wrap around her waist and a head rests on her shoulders in a familiar embrace. The blonde places a lingering kiss to the Commander's cheek. Careful to avoid the war paint, not really wanting the black substance on her lips, the taste was usually, awful. She returns her head onto the brunettes shoulder sighing in content, caused by the familiar warmth from the girl, somehow seeping through the protective fabrics. 

"The creature entered without permission and has challenged me. I will not be beaten by this creature Clarke. It seems to be a worthy opponent" Clarke almost can't contain her laughter. Lexa has given her the cold shoulder for laughing at her before. Of course after well placed kisses and refusal to let go of the girl when she tried to leave the house ended the displays quickly. Clarke knows the girls a big softie, and it is the most romantic thing that only Clarke can see this side, It is her Lexa. The Commander who treats her like a princess. And she loves it. 

"Maybe it sees it's self in you, Raccoons are very brave" a kiss on the cheek "Very smart" a kiss on the jaw "And very, very adorable. Just. Like. You" She boops the Commander on the nose on the last word. Causing the Raccoon the break the stare down and making the Commander glare at the girl. Who only grins in return, like she said. The blonde knows Lexa will never hurt her, she makes it clear with the amount of guards that follow her, usually she would argue with the brunette about them, but these ones try to stay out of eyesight and, its just another gesture of love. In her own way. A gesture that she cares, so Clarke leaves them be. 

"I am not adorable, or cute. I am fierce and ruthless" usually it would be believable, but she pouts slightly, Actually pouts. And Clarke finds it to be the cutest thing she's ever seen. She leans forward taking the lip with her teeth with a grin before placing a chaste kiss on the plump,soft lips. 

"You are fierce. And you are ruthless. But your also Lexa. Cute. Adorable. Romantic. Cuddly Raccoon Lexa" Another chaste kiss softens the glare. So she kisses her again for longer until the brunette sighs into the kiss. Because really, when no ones looking. Lexa acts like a real girl, like the real Lexa. And it is Clarke's favourite thing to see. She often wonders if they were in the before bomb era. What Lexa would have been like if she didn't have the leadership responsibility. Clarke wishes she could see it because something tells her if these bombs never happened that she would still meet Lexa. And still fall in love with the girl.

She turns her attention to the Raccoon.

"Maybe we should keep it then, as a symbol of the Heda."Lexa offers

"Oh, yes definitely yes. As long as you and your warriors train it to behave. We can have a mini Lexa walking around here" Clarke snorts at her own words, remembering Octavia's comparison between her wife and the animal. She can sees the similarities. 

Lexa simply shrugs. Watching the brave creature simply slump into the corner, she decides that it has backed down, for now. Battles with the beast are most likely going to happen in the future. But another creature is beckoning. 

She swirls around. Sweeping Clarke off her feet and into her arms. The girls gives a cry of surprise before tightening her hold on the Commander. She laughs before burying her head in the crook of the girls neck, placing precise kisses that make Lexa shiver.

Lexa quickly moves the girl to their bed. The battle with the Raccoon is over. Now for another battle, this one will be much longer. And a lot more pleasant. And this time, she won't mind losing. If it's the blonde she battles. Losing to her is worth it. 


	9. Potions and Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will make a part 2 don't worry just enjoy hogwarts fluff

"Very good Ms Griffin" The teacher claps hoping the others will applaud along with her, no one does. Although it's mainly because the teacher is a old drone, Lexa's excuse is that its her arch rival, Clarke Griffin. That's she's trying to get the class to praise.  _Stupid Griffin_. They have been rivals since grade 1. While Lexa can't exactly remember why, they've always tried to 1 up the other, this is proved when the first thing Clarke does when the Teacher finally stops applauding, is to turn to Lexa and put on her Smug grin. Which Lexa really wants to wipe off, with her hand or her lips, Wait, What?.

Lexa shakes her thoughts and scowls, Only increasing Clarke's grin.  _Stupid Griffin_.  'Uh, you two should hurry up and sleep together, get out that excess tension" Lexa's Best Friend, Costia, Says with a shit eating grin, "I don't want to sleep with Griffin, Cos" she grumbles, while its true Clarke was attractive, unfairly so, and maybe she had a small crush on her, but no, not happening.

"Please, you two are basically an old married couple, always fighting, while loving the other. Its eternal love in the making" Costia's grin stays plastered on her face, Why must she be this annoying? The classes end and the students start escaping, yes escaping because if they stay for to long they will get a one hour lecture from the old drone who somehow got a job as a teacher. 

Lexa and Costia practically sprint out of the classroom quickly making their way to their next class. Potions. Lexa looks at her quiet friend, worried. Because the only time Costia is quiet is when she's deep in thought and sure enough, her eyes have that glazed look over them, but its the mischievous smirk covering her lips that worries Lexa the most. 

"Cos, I know that look. What are you going to do?" Costia snaps out of her trance, shaking her head and turning to Lexa. Her smirk widening. This can't be good. She inwardly sighs, another detention here I come. 

"Don't worry Lex, its nothing, just a way to solve a problem" Well, shit. The only times she doesn't tell Lexa is when the victim, is said brunette. She will be keeping a close eye on her friend for the rest of the week. Especially now in potions of all classes. 

The teacher sets the assignment for the day. An easy potion for the duo. But Lexa has noticed Costia constantly glancing at Clarke, as if waiting? as Lexa ponders it. Costia gets up and walks over to the other table before Lexa can object and starts talking to Clarke. Lexa pretends she's not watching her best friend by focusing on the potion, sadly she can't hear her best friend but she knows its trouble. 

Costia returns minutes later with an award winning grin on her face, Like she's achieved something and Lexa is really concerned that this prank will be a bit horrible. She's in for some utter embarrassment. Costia takes her seat and starts working on the potion with Lexa. 

"What was that about?" Lexa asks as she chucks in some Lima beans. Yes Lima beans. Costia still has that dangerous grin on her face when she turns to Lexa, eyes sparkling.

"Its nothing Lexa, don't worry" Its funny how every time she says that it has the opposite affect on Lexa. 

"I Will worry, you talking to her is a recipe for trouble, plus she's my enemy. Your suppose to be on my side" Lexa growls at her friend, consulting with the enemy was betrayal. So this was a sort of betrayal. Right?.

Costia simply shrugs and shakes her head, Lexa goes to badger her when she feels her bladder complaining. She was so focused on Costia and Clarke she hadn't been paying attention to her own body. She quickly shoots her hand up and asks to go to the toilet. When the teacher allows it Lexa swears she sees the bright grin on Costia's face somehow widen.

She moves quickly through the cold halls and straight to the toilet, she thinks about what Costia and Clarke could possibly have been talking about, If she knew Costia, it had to be about Lexa. But what exactly, she was unsure. 

She exited the stall she was in and was suddenly pushed into the corner, a weight pressing into her body and when the shock of the moment settled and she wasn't so dazed she saw blonde hair. Which lead to the rest of the girl pressing into Lexa. The girl was looking at Lexa with a look of awe, mouth parted and turned up a bit in a small smile. Eyes staring into Lexa's with a look of complete awe which makes Lexa shiver, its as if the girl is completely mesmerized by Lexa. Then she remembers what is happening.

"Clarke what are you-""So pretty" She mumbles like a child looking at a shiny object. Her hands come up at cup Lexa faces as her thumbs brush under Lexa's eyes softly. Lexa is officially freaked out but also feels warmth in her chest because Clarke is looking at her like she's a goddess and her hands are touching her ever so softly like she's artwork that Clarke is trying not to smudge. 

"Your eyes, so pretty" She mumbles again in complete fascination. What the hell is wrong with her? One second she's bragging about her victory in the last class, now shes got Lexa pressed into a corner. Softly brushing her cheeks and complimenting her. And her body is quite warm even through the robes they both wear. 

"Uh, What are you doing?" Lexa manages to get out, the events keeping her frozen in place. She doesn't get a real answer simply

"Your hair is so soft, skin so smooth...So pretty" One of the blondes hands go through Lexa hands while the other slides down her neck and back up to her cheek. Then she's brushes her thumb over Lexa lips, eyes glued to said spot. The look of pure fascination still coating her eyes. 

"I'm going to kiss you now" She nods as if affirming her answer. Before leaning in. Alarms go off in Lexa head, sure she wouldn't mind kissing the blonde, and OK maybe she's fantasised about what the blondes skin would feel like under her fingers, but something is wrong with the blonde and this would be just as bad as taking advantage of a drunk girl. Lexa quickly shakes out from the corner and ends up near the sinks. 

Clarke whirls around with a big smile and predatory look on her face that makes Lexa shiver and a heat spread through her. But she can't think off that right now. The blonde stalks forward. 

"Ooo playing hard to get. Clarkey likey" Yep Lexa is not staying to find out what any of that means. She bolts from the toilets. Hearing the blonde giggling, its a nice sound, and following the girl out. 

"Why must you run Lexa! we can have fun!" She hears the blonde say from behind her. She flies around a corner and hides in a closet, she tries to keep quiet when she hears footsteps approach and keep going and takes a sigh in relief. She doesn't know what the hell is going on but she figures Costia is behind this and the second she gets back she will interrogate her best friend and ask her what she did to the blonde. 

She doesn't think to check when she leaves and starts to go left when a familiar voice from behind her shouts "Found You!" She whirls around in time to see Clarke pounce on her. Sending them both to the floor. She's tries to squirm free of the tangle of limbs and robes but Clarke beats her to it and immediately straddles the brunette. When Lexa tries to get her off she grabs the hands and holds them above Lexa head. 

"NO! bad Lexa. You tried to hide from Clarke. Why are you running from Clarke" The scowl she puts on isn't even slightly threatening, due to the pout she's doing, its completely adorable. "Clarke knows Lexa wants her, Clarke wants Lexa to. So Clarke will kiss Lexa now because Clarke has crush on Lexa and Lexa very pretty". Her words stun her as Clarke leans down again. But as she gets closer Lexa tries to squirm. "Bad Lexa!" Clarke uses one of her hands to hold Lexa face still. 

"Clarke, I don't know what's got into you, but you don't want this" Lexa tries to argue. Ignoring how good she is currently feeling at the blondes admittance of feelings and the way her hands feel. 

Clarke nods fiercely "Yes Clarke does, Clarke has wanted this for long time" And she's leaning in again. Lexa can't fight any more as the Blondes lips are only centimetres of her own. Then she freezes. 

Clarke's eyes widen and she sits up, letting go of Lexa and blinking as if disoriented. Then she looks down at her current position and looks shocked.

"Lexa? where am I? and why am I on you?" she looks confused and before Lexa can answer, the blondes eyes widen and she gasps. Putting her hand over her mouth. "I can't believe I said that." She looks back at Lexa. The looks the girl up and down slowly before stopping on her lips. She shrugs 

"Screw it, can't get more embarrassing. So..." She leans down and takes Lexa lips with her own. Lexa tries to go against it but the kiss is so soft and lovely and sparks sly through her. So she kisses back, and its the best kiss she's ever had, And it only breaks when they need air. 

"So I'm pretty sure you want answers. And I'm pretty sure i can give them. So, how about we do it later? Lunch at the lake?" Clarke actually looks nervous and vulnerable and so beautiful that Lexa doesn't really care about their small rivalry. And she also realizes she just got asked out by her crush. 

"Definitely"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will post part 2 today as well. Hope you enjoyed


	10. Marking You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe dedicated to Jude because i told him i would And to Herecomethedreams for the prompt idea. 
> 
> It is in the timeline of an earlier prompt. If you have read it u will know which one. :D

"Mmh- Lexa...As much as I like...This I..Have..To...Go" Clarke mumbles against soft and insistent lips, Clarke knows what she's trying to do. She's trying to stop Clarke talking, Clarke may be a bit embarrassed about the amount of times it actually works. She's trying to distract Clarke, make her forget all about the meeting with the council shes going to be late to. 

And she so wishes she could. Because listening to old men and woman badger on about their insecurities and ridiculous things about being scared of the grounders or a place being to dirty. It is literally a complaint. And she knows, for a fact, that melting into this kiss. And having a long and blissful make out session with the girl will be so much more fun. So much more.

She has missed enough meetings over the past month and a half, yes for the same reason as the reason she will be late for this one. Adorable nerd with unfairly soft lips and utterly gorgeous body, with very sexy abs. The infuriating yet overly sappy Commander who when alone. Treats Clarke like a real sky princess. Soft touches and reverent words. Like shes praying to a holy spirit instead of romanticizing her girlfriend.

She feels the muscle she has become familiar with, slide along her lower lip. Seeking entrance and bringing bliss and distraction. Clarke has to stop it, now because if she lets Lexa in she won't be able to stop her. So she reluctantly puts her hands on the girls shoulder and softly pushes her away. She actually whines in protest. Adorable nerd indeed.  Clarke's resolve almost breaks at the pout. Yes a pout, the great Commander of the Twelve. No wait, Thirteen Clans. Is actually pouting because her lips are not on Clarke's and god the feeling in her chest makes her want to fly. But as always, Lexa keeps her grounded. And she wouldn't have it any other way. 

"I know babe. But I can't miss  _another_ one" she gives the girl a pointed look, in return she gets a smug smile "But" she runs her hands down the girls sides, getting a tiny bit of pay back when she runs them over her upper thigh and softly down the inside sending a shiver down the Commander's body. "When I get back, then. We can have all the fun we want" She runs her hands back up the thigh before separating from the now scowling girl.

"You will pay for that Clarke" The small playful smile gives her away, And the slight tone of seductiveness. Clarke smiles remembering their first.. Pleasurable experience. In the room of Mount Weather. The adrenaline high of the events of the night made all her senses acute. And Lexa took full advantage and Clarke was just thankful the rooms where soundproof. Not that Lexa fared any better when it was Clarke's turn on her.

"I'm looking forward to it. Heda" She knows exactly what the word does to Lexa and she sees her eyes dilate slightly and the scowl deepens. She really can't wait till she returns. She won't ever do it on fact of the huge amount of teasing and the ego boost to the girls big ego, but she is really thankful Raven soundproof her room. Lexa's eyes scan over her face one more time as Clarke turns to leave.

"Clarke" she calls out "Sorry Babe, got to run" And Clarke is gone and Lexa sighs, then smiles. She will just sit and wait for the blonde to return. Its her "Day off" and she plans to spend every moment she can worshiping the blonde, Who will be very annoyed when she returns because of well. Lets just say Lexa still had on her warpaint. She doesn't mind however, it shows all that Clarke is hers. (Though she learn to never say it like that. 'I can't be owned Lexa!' is her ongoing argument but Lexa knows she gets what shes saying by the softening of her eyes).

Also when Clarke is annoyed she will probably try to get revenge on Lexa. And Lexa really likes Clarke's versions of revenge. Especially the lack of clothing part. So she sits down and waits for the fiery blonde goddess to return so she can enjoy the rest of her day. Though she thinks the bed would be more comfortable then this couch (Damn it Jude!) She will ask Clarke to have the contraption burned as soon as possible. She really must ask Jude on why they love this..Thing. So much. 

So she retreats to the bed, Leaving the living room and entering Clarke's bedroom. Taking of her coat but leaving on her under shirt and pants. Knowing the blonde takes a liking to slowly removing the clothing like shes unwrapping a fragile gift. Lexa can't say she doesn't like the attention. And lies down on the bed. Awaiting the return of her love. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke finally reaches the council room. She ran into Kaiden on the way and she could have sworn he was restraining himself from bursting into a fit of laughter but let it go, probably got a hold of some joke or embarrassing information on her from Raven, She should remember to ask the girl when she gets into the room. She opens the door to the council room and sure enough, shes the last one. 

The council now consists of Bellamy, Raven, Abby, Kane, Octavia for Grounder relations, Sorta. And Three older members who are stuck in an animate conversation. Probably about how they do to much work. She holds the scoff. They would cry over a broken nail she swears. Then they would probably run to Clarke, well not run. They would break a hip they act so fragile. And babble on about how its the grounders fault somehow. 

She never lets them go to TonDC, not that they would want to. More for the fact that they would embarrass them. They cry about the smallest things yet the other day she saw a ten year old grounder boy walking around with a gash on his upper right arm like it was a paper cut. Of course he quickly ran to Nyko at Clarke's insistence. She was like a celebrity to the Grounder kids. The destroyer of the Mountain and the reason their parents don't get much sleep on specific nights. Clarke hopes that they don't tell the kids exactly what the 'screams' are caused by. 

"Sorry I'm late. Just got caught up with something" Clarke sits down only to look up at the knowing faces of the good half of the council. The cry babies to absorbed in the conversation their having. They look on the brink of laughter and Abby looks like she's blushing. Avoiding eye contact with her daughter. Octavia leans forward and says loud enough for half the table to hear. Fortunately not the other half, because if they heard her they would bitch about her not sleeping around with those "Savage", 

"Or someone." Snickers from Raven are heard after O's words "So I take it you saw the Commander before coming in?" She wonders how they knew, and realizes why her mother is blushing. She looks around for answers and gets them from Raven when she is handed a rag and a mirror. She taps the side of her nose in answer of the unsaid question as Clarke looks in the mirror. Lexa is so dead. 

Black smudges, of warpaint litter her face. Of course, Lexa was wearing warpaint. She scowled at the mirror and quickly rubbed of paint. Then handing back the contents in her hands back to a smirking Raven.  She is so, so going to get revenge for this. Slow, painful, pleasuring revenge. Her fingers tingle in anticipation. Clarke can fight just as dirty as the Commander. 

"Not a word" She grumbles to the group who are paying attention. Even though they look like they want to embarrass Clarke, they start the meeting. Though Octavia and Raven keep glancing and smirking knowingly. She is only half paying attention to the hour long meeting and more focusing on ways to get revenge. She would say no sex for a week. But that would be punishment for both of them. So instead, she will make sure to tease the girl senseless. Long drawn out moments. 

When the meeting ends Clarke is storming out of the room and straight to her room as Octavia and Raven burst into fits of laughter. She makes quick work of the time it takes to get to her room. Passing Kaiden again, she now knows why he was acting weird. He smirks as she passes and she glares at him. Asshole knew and didn't bother informing her. She should reduce the time he spends around Raven. 

When Clare bursts into her room, locks the door, goes past the abomination of a couch and into her bedroom where she knows Lexa will be waiting. She opens the door to a smirking Commander with a smug grin on her face. But before the brunette can say anything Clarke pushes her onto the bed and immediately straddles her. Grabbing her wrists and holding them above her head. 

"I'm going to make you pay for not telling me" She scowls. While slowly running her fingers down the thin shirt separating her skin from Lexa's abdominal muscles. The Commander's smug look returns and Clarke will enjoy torturing her just to rid her off it. Leaning in so her hot breath covers Lexa's lips. The soft skin begging for contact. 

"Oh? and how exactly will you do that? Sky princess" 

Clarke shows her exactly how. And once again. Is thankful for the soundproofing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions for next prompt?


	11. Delirious Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you DangerouslyCasualAttitude for the Prompt. 
> 
> Sick Lexa trying to be stubborn only to be stopped by Clarke  
> Delirious, Jealous Lexa tries to fight people who she thinks are flirting with Clarke  
> And Teddy Bear Lexa
> 
> Enjoy the Fluff

Loving Clarke Griffin was the best thing she has ever done in her now twenty years of life. Out of all her choices, this. She knows, is the best choice shes ever made.  Though it wasn't really a choice. Clarke burst into her tent with courage and intelligence that Lexa had heard about and it instantly captured her. Not to mention Clarke was over the top beautiful. Like,wow. Yep, Lexa knew she was screwed from the start.

She doesn't mind though. Loving Clarke means waking up in the mornings in her arms, and vice versa. Watching in the mornings as the sun shines of her hair making an ethereal gold, making Lexa believe more in angels. Loving Clarke means having someone to confide in on hard days, someone's shoulder to cry on when it all becomes to much. Someone who loves you and takes care of you. 

Loving Clarke Griffin means... That if she even thinks that she can hide her illnesses and wounds from Clarke she is oh so mistaken. If she even thinks she can leave her bed without Clarke swooping in and dragging _her_ ,The great Commander of the twelve clans. Down the hallway, through the living room and straight into their bed. Then tucking her in and warning her to stay or face punishment. She feels like a scolded kid. 

Clarke is not her today though. She is in the markets. Lexa scoffs at her audacity to ground her to her bed. No one tells Lexa what to do. Except Clarke, when she is in a really angry mood. Lexa knows exactly what to do then. Exit the room as fast as she can and avoid all flying objects in her direction. Lexa swings her legs over the side of the bed, a wave of dizziness comes and goes and she pulls herself to her feet. 

Ok so its not the smartest thing to do because she feels like crap but she is the Commander. She will not be scolded like a child. She slips on her coat. Forgoing the shoulder guard and sash. And exits her room to the quiet wooden hallway. Empty, good. She doesn't know which one of her workers rat her out to Clarke. Apparently the Sky Princess is overly scary when it comes to insuring Lexa health. If she becomes enraged like she does when Lexa often has to avoid thrown literature, she can sympathize. 

Slowly, because of stealth and if she goes any faster she may discard her breakfast. She makes her way down the hall. Through the living room. And towards the door. Freedom! she can almost taste the sweet air, the sounds of the people at close range beg for her ears attention. The door is right there, she begins reaching for it. She basically sighs in relief when her hand is mere inches from the handle. She is free, she is loose, she is..."Oh no you don't" Busted. 

She groans when a soft hand wraps around her wrist and pulls her back through the house, she makes sure to drag her feet. She would rip her hand from Clarke's grasp if the movement didn't require so much force that it may end worse for her. So she lets her wife drag the woman through the house and straight back to the prison that is their room. The second she sees the bed she groans again. 

"Clarke.." She starts as Clarke starts un-clipping her coat. Then soft hands remove the garment. "No Lexa, your sick. And your not allowed to leave this house until your feeling better" Clarke uses her motherly tone. Like shes bossing around a foolish child. Lexa straightens her spine. Stands tall, though the dizziness will limit her ability to do so she will not show this to Clarke. She must escape. 

"I am the Commander Clarke, I must see my people" She tries to argue, using her Commanding voice and scowls and the bossy blonde, who returns the glare just as forcefully. "Lexa if you even try to leave this house again I will tie you to this bed and don't even try to get Linus to help you, I promised very painful punishment should he try to aid his infuriating Heda. Now listen to me and rest. Polis will be here when you heal. And I will be back with chicken soup to make you feel better. Let me take care of you"

The girl plants a soft kiss on Lexa's head, on her hair. Then turns and heads for the kitchen. Lexa should be defiant. Should argue and fight the girl on not allowing her to leave  _her_ own house. But it has been a long time since shes been taken care off. When someone wanted to help her not because she was Heda and was injured but because she was Lexa and she was sick. She will allow this, because it is Clarke. And Clarke just wants to look after _Lexa._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was finally given permission to leave her household. She scoffs. Given permission? ugh. But Clarke is Clarke, and thus Lexa stands no hope against the girls wishes. If she doesn't want Lexa to leave the house due to injury or sickness. Well Lexa won't be leaving. She seemed to have found ways to blackmail her guards from aiding her in such situations. 

But she didn't mind some of it. It was nice being taken care off. Clarke made sure she got her meals, made sure to check on her regularly and even stayed in bed during nights. Cuddling the feverish brunette to her. No, she did not mind being Lexa for a few days. Lexa, the girl behind the mask and the woman Clarke Kom Skaikru married. Maybe she won't mind the next time she is sick. Though apparently she is not entirely out of the woods yet. 

She sees Clarke, talking to a warrior. What was her name? Selene? Selena? Lexa can not remember. Her mind is foggy at the moment and she can't think straight, she also can't wait till this illness leaves her body. Clarke laughs, and the Unnamed warrior smiles at her success in making Lexa's wife laugh. Words start coursing through Lexa head. And suddenly she thinks their being said in front of her. 

"Maybe you should come check my tent Skai Prisa? I just got new furs" she thinks she hears the girl say. Though she may be delirious, she does not care. Clarke is hers, no one takes Clarke from Lexa. Clarke is Lexa's like Lexa is Clarke's. She will not let this petulant warrior even think she has a chance with the girl. Lexa starts forward, albeit shakily. Legs a tiny bit unstable.

More words course through her and she can't be to sure shes imagining them or if they are truly being said, but she won't risk it. She will not let this warrior 'woo' Clarke. She is her wife, the warrior will respect Lexa claim or face a challenge. It is Lexa's bed Clarke sleeps in at nights and It will be Lexa's arms that will hold the Skai Prisa when they retire to their bed tonight as well. And she will make it known.

Her not so subtle approach is quickly picked up by the duo, the blondes face lighting up as she realizes who is approaching and it makes Lexa's chest swell that she is the cause of such a reaction. Surely this warrior can see Clarke is only interested in Lexa. But Lexa will still made it be clear that her wife is not being shared with anyone. She refuses to let anyone touch her but her.

"Hey Commander" one thing Lexa likes about Clarke is she knows when to be formal and when not to be. Sometimes she isn't in front of people and sometimes she is, she is unsure when exactly it changes but she just goes with it. Clarke can call her anything as long as she is always her. The warrior next to her bows her head. Hand over her chest with a clench fist and greets her with respect.  

"Why are you making moves on Clarke? She is already claimed by me" Lexa scowls at the warrior, who's face sets in to confusion at Lexa's words. She glances at Clarke, who does not look happy about Lexa's word choice but won't argue it in public, then back to the Commander. "I do not know of what you speak Commander"

"You are trying to court Clarke, she is already courted. Should you continue I will have to challenge you to a Duel. It will be to the death" Her glare hardens as the warrior gapes at her. Unsure of why her Heda thinks she is courting the Skai Prisa. She is well aware that the girls heart belongs to the Heda.

"OK, your delusional. I may have to give you some remedies. Do not worry Alycia the Commander is simply ill and will be fine soon" Alycia. Why did she think it was Selene? huh. The blonde starts moving Lexa away from the shocked warrior and back towards their house. She can see Clarke scoff and roll her eyes. And she's pretty sure she hears her mutter. "God your such the jealous type".

OK, so she may have been hearing things but she knows she heard that. But she is dizzy again and is in no way fit to argue.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She has been getting profusely better. The illness has mostly faded away, and she's starting to feel lighter. The exhausted and yuck feeling shes had the past week finally leaving her body. She has the blonde to thank. She may be stubborn but shes not stupid. She knows Clarke and her soup are to thank for her recovery. It has been and interesting week to say the least. She almost cut of the hand of another warrior. This one named Eliza, who bore a strange resemblance to Clarke. It was later when she realized the warrior from the other day. Alycia. Looked similar to Lexa herself. 

The only thing that stopped her from challenging either one was when Clarke told her that both Eliza and Alycia where taken. Oddly enough by each other, she wondered if that meant anything about her love towards Clarke as well. She will have to think about it for another time. Because right now she doesn't want to think. Just enjoy the warmth of her bed and partner.

Clarke lies next to her, eyes facing the ceiling. Delicate fingers softly making their way through Lexa's hair. Massaging the scalp with such tenderness it lulls the girl. She keeps herself awake to remember this. Etch it into memory. The feeling of the girl.   The warmth of her, the simple calming factor of simply being in Clarke's presence. The Sky Princess has changed her and she really doesn't mind.

Her head lays on the blondes chest. An unspoken agreement. Whenever the other feels vulnerable, hurt, angry or simply sick or injured. The other will hold them, let them feel their presence. Feel the security of simply being in the arms of the other. It is Lexa's favorite times. Where she is not Heda. She does not own Clarke. Clarke is hers but not hers to own. Simply hers.

She is Lexa now though, in the privacy of their room. The tendrils of the dark seeping through the windows like dark claws trying to snatch her away. She snuggles in closer to Clarke, like she is the beacon that warns of the predators that seek to harm her. She clings to Clarke, pulls herself closer. Unable to just get enough of the girl. So she relaxes, rests her head calmly on the girls chest.  

"God your like a snugly teddy bear some times. Who know the big bad Heda was a cuddler" Clarke chuckles at her words. Lexa would argue, would say she is not. But she would be lying. She does cuddle and hug because she can. The blonde takes care of her. And not being Heda at these soft, intimate times is simply another one of the many reasons she loves Clarke Griffin.

So yes, she will be a teddy bear. She will make hug Clarke at night, and refuse to let her go in the mornings. Because she is not Heda at these times. She is Lexa. And Lexa is a twenty year old woman of the ground. Who fell in love with a girl of the Sky. They are the perfect harmony of the Sky and the Ground. Molded for each other. A final bonding of eternity, the perfect tandem.

 

Lexa is of the Ground. But she fell in love with the Sky.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it became like a poem near the end and I don't feel like it reached its fluffy potential. But I liked it. What did you all think? also more suggestions?


	12. Royal Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is a real Princess. Who is head over Heda. Yes Heda. In love with the Peasant Lexa. 
> 
> Why? Because Lexa is a cinnamon roll. 
> 
> And its Lexa? :D 
> 
> Enjoy Fluff

"She's asking for you" Anya tell her. The look she gives Lexa says it all.  _Be careful_. Like she doesn't already know. She is done with the Princess of Ark. A small city, one of the many combing the countryside of Mount Weather. Its beautiful in its own right. Rich with greens and metal. And amazing views of the hillside, which usually distract Lexa from her tasks but what can she say? 

She sighs inwardly. Why can't she leave Lexa alone. She's already showed her true nature. She doesn't care about Lexa as much as Lexa cares about her. Lexa is actually starting to believe that maybe for Clar..The Princess. Maybe it was all about the sex. Maybe she used her, manipulated her feelings to quench her desires. After all she is a Princess and Lexa cleans her house. 

She rolls her eyes, knowing if she doesn't go the Princess will probably send a guard to escort her there. So, she reluctantly throws her cloth to Anya, knowing no matter what happens that she will definitely won't be needing it. Anya shoots her the look again and shes off. Moving through the marble palace of Lord Griffin. A kind and gentle man. Lexa likes him. He treats his servants right.

She waits outside the door, contemplating knocking. Trying to prepare herself for what the Princess who stole her heart, then broke it. Wants to say. Maybe she will threaten Lexa to be quiet. To not tell anyone she made the Princess scream her name at nights, muffled by a pillow usually as not to spread rumors. Anya knowing was enough, so was the teasing. She sighed audibly this time. Here goes nothing. 

She knocked on the door. Waiting. Nothing. No sounds, no movements. Nothing. Was Anya messing with her? Goddammit she huffs. She will strangle Anya with that Cloth the second she sees her mentor. But why would she lie about this? Answers are needed. So she turns around. Beginning to seek out her mentor and hoping she is still in the dining room so she doesn't have to look far. When the door opens.

She had her back to the door so the occupant wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her in, then softly pushes her front into the back of the door. A weight presses into her back and a warm breath tingles the back of her neck. Lips grazing the skin there. She rolls her eyes, she does not have time for games. She just wants to leave and go back to work so she can get paid.

"You came" The raspy familiar voice is tinged with excitement and shock, as if she couldn't believe Lexa actually showed. Like she really actually had a choice in the matter. A soft press to the skin of her neck actually irritates Lexa. She will not be used, not today. She pushes of the door and swirls around as Clarke staggers but keeps her footing. The daze of what just happened registered on her face. 

"The Princess requested my audience." The tone is formal and clipped. Like she didn't know her, like she didn't spend short nights familiarizing herself with every nook and cranny, every spot that makes her squirm and every spot that makes her gasp. Like she was a servant speaking to a Princess. Instead of Lexa speaking to Clarke. Because that's what it is. She ignores the flash of hurt in the blue eyes of the girl. 

"I wanted to talk" She says, blue eyes sparkling with hope. She takes a step forward. Lexa a step backwards, the flash of hurt reappears. And again, Lexa ignores it. She refuses to fall back into the web of Clarke Griffin. If she wants someone to quench her desires, well there are plenty who would gladly take her place. It was an honor to bed the Princess. But that didn't matter to Lexa. She thought Clarke cared. She thought wrong. 

"What is it you wish to speak about? your highness" 

"I have a name, Lexa." Her tone sounds angry as if she couldn't believe Lexa was treating her like this. Like she wasn't a girl she loved. But a random spoiled Princess. 

"Not to peasants or servants, your highness"

"Your not just a servant. Not to me Lexa" she sighs, eyes averting for a second. Before returning to Lexa's forest green. She knows what she wants, she wants Lexa. But first she must earn her back. Irony. The Princess must earn back the Servant. 

Lexa doesn't answer. Clarke starts stepping forward, Lexa replies with steps back until her rear hits the door and Clarke presses herself into the stubborn girl. Lips so close they are breathing the same air. 

"I don't have time for this Clarke' Lexa looks away from Clarke. Away from the eyes that she firmly believed could pierce her soul. Read her like a book in clear writing. She will give nothing away.

"Yes, you do. I know you love me Lexa. You said it yourself, So why have you been ignoring me?" Clarke knows the answer. She didn't want to leave with Lexa. She had other ideas but Lexa left so fast when she refused that she couldn't share them. Clarke understood. She saw it as a refusal of feelings. 

Lexa's eyes snap back, blazed. Fire burning on the other side of the lush green, she shoves Clarke back, to both girls shock but she is angry so she really doesn't care at this moment. Berate the girl now, suffer later. 

'Seriously? You don't know why? I put my life on the line for you, gave my heart to you. And for what? Nothing. You basically admitted to not caring so I stopped trying. Are you really going to-" She doesn't get to finish. She had been bacling her up, now Clarke has her on her bed. Straddling the dazed girl, arms pinned above her head and eyes scowling into Lexa's. 

"You got it wrong, I said I won't ran away with you. I didn't say I didn't care"

"Where's the difference? I'm not going to be used Clarke" 

"Finally my name" Clarke puts on a smug smirk at Lexa's slip. Lexa just glares

"Don't get used to it" She looks to say more but Clarke's lips shut her up. Hard and demanding. Shes trying to get her to stop talking, it works because even heartbroken her lips are unfairly soft and enchanting. She breaks apart but keeps her face close. 

"Be quiet, Your to stubborn. What I wanted to say was, I don't want to run away" She kisses Lexa's cheek " I want to stay here...With you" her neck. "I love you Lexa" her chest. Lexa is shocked by her words. 

"Clarke we can't stay here if you want this to continue. You family would never approve of this. And I refuse to be a secret lover any longer" Her anger at the girl fades, she won't be risking heartbreak to greatly then. Maybe she should leave. No turning back. Make it easier for herself. And the Princess. 

"I don't care what they think. I love you, only you" she kisses her hip where the shirt has ridden up to show some warm skin "My father likes you anyway. And I don't really care what my mother thinks. As long as you stay, here with me." She pushes up Lexa's shirt with her free hand. Exposing the abdominal muscles she has spent many a night tracing. She places a lingering kiss on the muscle causing Lexa to squirm. "Stay with me. And I'll stay with you. I promise"

She means it, she really does. Her father told her she would meet the one. The one meant for her and she would just know. It will be a feeling of belonging. Of safety and home. A connection. Her happy ending. Her hero. And she knows its Lexa. The girl squirming under the touch of her lips. The stubborn servant she has fallen in love with. She doesn't care if her parents don't approve.

"Ok" She hears Lexa say, She returns to the plump lips and perfect cheekbones of the girl she loves. Staring straight into her eyes "OK I will stay Clarke. But only if you tell your parents. If you want this, then that's what must be done"

"So, I tell my parents. And you stay, and love me?" She asks. If Lexa says yes, she will fly out of this bed and drag the girl to her parents, pronounce her love and intentions, get her parents opinions. Then drag said girl back to her bed for not so silent sex. Easy.

"Yes" And shes out of the bed in a second. Dragging the dazed brunette determinedly through the hall, down the stairs and straight to the throne room where her father and mother should be finishing trade with a merchant. And sure enough, she arrives as the merchant leaves. And drags Lexa straight in front of her fathers throne. He looks like hes about to say something but Clarke cuts him off.

"Father, Mother. I am here to declare that I am in love with Lexa. Yes she is a servant but I don't care. Father she is the one from the stores you told me. I am simply here to prove to Lexa that I love her. Your opinions won't change the fact that I plan to court her. So, there" She turns to a wide eyed Lexa who's looking at her with so much emotions Clarke's heart fills with warmth. She turns back to her father you looks amused. Her mother less so.

"Very well. Treat her right Alexandria. I would offer you a room but I'm pretty sure my daughter would prefer you stayed in room" The knowing smirk makes Lexa blush, perhaps he already knew of their... What ever it was. 

Abby looks like she's going to argue. So Clarke lunges forward, Kisses her father on his cheek "Thanks daddy" She squeals and is bolting out of the room. Lexa in tow as his laughter fills the room. Lexa is in Clarke's room again in a second. Door slamming home and the brunette is once again thrown on the bed as the Blonde takes back her earlier position.

" So, was that good enough to declare my love?" Clarke grins, arching a brow in question. Lexa still looks shocked and simply nods vigorously in answer. A grin appearing on her face and her eyes fill with love and affection and Clarke knows she won't regret her actions in the slightest if Lexa always looks at her like that. Slowly, she pushes up Lexa's shirt. And softly runs her fingers over the girls abs. Making her shiver. 

She grins seductively "Now for my reward" her lips crash into her lovers as she plans to show Lexa just how much she loves her. And much to her pleasure and happiness. Lexa returns the gesture. This time, they are not silent. They will let everyone know the Princess is spoken for. 

And this, is the start of their happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after because this is fluff not angst 
> 
> If looking for angst. Try Jude81. His Fics are pretty good.   
> Or I have some angst fics lying around. Mainly because of^^^^ :D


	13. Crossover FTWD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha I came up with an idea while talking to Tanagariel on Tumblr. Here it is
> 
> FLUFF

Alicia was caught off guard to say the least. She has no idea how she ended up in this world. Which is apparently another dimension of earth, last time she approaches a shiny ball of light. She has been here for several days and still does not know how to get home. Or if she really wants to. After all, there is no zombies here. No one trying to eat her flesh. Well no one obvious anyway. 

And now she is staring down her doppelganger. The girl is intimidating to say the least. Buffed up with armor, a red sash and warpaint. She looks fierce and dangerous and Alicia has to admit it. She looks hot. Maybe she should try out the whole warpaint thing. If she looks like that its a definite. The girl. "Commander Lexa" is glaring at her. Alicia has a sense of pride that her doppelganger is a leader of so many. And apparently quite a badass. 

"Who are you and why are you trying to impersonate your HEDA!" The woman snarls, Ok Alicia is not naive. She is terrified. And what the hell is a Heda? Alicia doesn't have any idea. "Do you know the punishment for this? Death" The girl draws her sword. Alicia panics. Holding up her hands and backing away from the scary girl, she searches her brain for a way out of this. 

"Lexa!" someone calls out. A girl. And the first person not to call this girl Heda or Commander. The Commander's eyes widen slightly and she whirls around as a blonde emerges through the tent flap. Wow. Is the first word that pops into Alicia's mind. The girl is hot, pretty blue eyes and blonde hair. And her clothes, they look more like Alicia's then the other people she has met. 

"I heard something about a..." She stops, eyes widening at the scene. Eyes flickering from Lexa to Alicia. In disbelief. She blinks several times, then shakes her head. Closes her eyes, counts down then opens them again. Alicia can understand the shock, she had the same when she saw the Commander. And when she ended up here. 

"Um..Whats going on?" The Commander actually softens when she sees the blonde then her mask of indifference comes back on.  Does she have a crush on the blonde? How adorable, The big bad Commander has a crush. Lexa quickly runs Clarke through what has happened. How they found Alicia in the woods nearby and how she looks like her and she claims Alicia a impostor. 

"Your clothes. Their not Grounder. Nor Mountain Men" Clarke looks her up and down. Alicia sees her chance and quickly states what happened. She even pulls out her cell phone. Which was flat. Lexa took a step forward to defend herself when Clarke stopped her. Lexa looks confused and Clarke looks shocked and amused, The two share a look then turn back to Alicia. Processing the knew information. 

"I believe her. No way those clothes were made here. And plus, that's a cellphone. It looks brand new. No dust or anything." The two bicker for a few moments over the realism of her story. They look like an old married couple. She is surprised to see someone talk to the Commander like this, especially after seeing how much the other warriors fear her. she has a lot to learn. it ends quickly and judging by the triumphant look on Clarke's face, the blonde won. 

"Well we have no idea how to send you back. So looks like you staying with us" Alicia damn near sighs in relief but she'd rather not with the scowl she is getting from the Commander.

"Thank you" is all she manages to say. 

"I'm Clarke Griffin by the way. You've already met Commander Lexa. I will explain everything soon. It will take time though because, well its a long story. You can stay with my people at the Ark. We have technology and other things so you will probably fit in better with us then the Grumpy Grounders" Alicia would laugh but once again , The Commander stops her. God she is scary. The Commander scowls at the blonde but its a lot softer then the one she gave Alicia. 

"What? You know its true Lexa" 

"I'm Alicia Clark" Alicia decides to introduce herself before the Commander tries to argue. 

"Ha that last name. Come on I'll take you to the Ark and show you around" Clarke takes Alicia's hand and starts to lead her out of the tent when she is stopped by another hand on her opposite wrist. 

"Clarke" is all the Commander says and she looks warily at Alicia before turning back to Clarke. Who seems to get the unsaid message. 

"Lexa, babe. I survived a war. Two actually. And a giant gorilla, I'm pretty sure I'll be fine" babe? so maybe it isn't a crush. Interesting. It makes a lot of sense now. Alicia is oddly proud of the Commander. Is it like some kind of Doppelganger connection? The brunette sighs and nods. Clarke grins and plants a quick kiss to Lexa's cheek, which makes the stoic Commander smile shyly and blush profusely. Before she pulls Alicia out of the tent. She looks at Clarke with a raised eyebrow. 

"Don't worry, Lexa won't hurt you. Unless you prove to be an enemy. Otherwise you should be safe enough" Alicia gives her another pointed look. "OK yes I'm dating the Commander. I will tell you everything later. I get the feeling where going to be friends."

It takes a few weeks but the people of the Ark are warming up to her. She meets all of them. She especially loves Monty, the boy is like a cinnamon roll. she has come to terms that she won't be going back. But that's OK. Life here ain't so bad. Even the Commander has warmed up to her, Though she knows for a fact that its because of Clarke. Who she is now in a polygamous relationship with. Maybe Lexa's feelings are stuck in her to?

None the less, life is great. She can pick on the Commander when she melts in front of Clarke. Its oh so adorable. And annoyingly this turned into Lexa annoying her over the same thing. Funny how they both fell in love with the same girl. But neither seems to care. Lexa actually believes her now. And finds it funny that Clarke can capture the heart of her other self. Apparently no Lexa or what ever her name is in the other dimensions can resist the Griffin charm. 

She sees Clarke walk over to Lexa in their house. She leans down and pecks the Commander on the lips before giving her a Eskimo kiss, She never saw the point in them till now. And Lexa is grinning like a lovesick puppy. Awww 

Yep life is great. No fucking zombies, a cute girlfriend. Another version of herself, she has the most interesting life ever. Thank god for round shiny ball portals. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alicia Clark ladies and gentleman. lol 
> 
> I'm not sure this turned out how I wanted it to. What did you think of Alicia/Lexa/Clarke?
> 
> Hope you guys liked it


	14. Educated Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not enough teacher Lexa fics out there. And the two i've seen are underage Clarke. So this is a fluffy spin on those. The spin? this romance is legal

Jay Griffin. A young girl with an odd fascination with trees, approaches Lexa at her desk, the lunchtime bell had just gone. The blue eyed girl stands at the front of Lexa desk, staring. Only staring, its creeping Lexa out a bit. But she really couldn't be annoyed by it. Jay had the same eyes as Clarke. Lexa could never be mad at those eyes. So she looked up at the girl and asked 

"How can I help you Jay?" 

"Do you love Clarke?" Lexa was shocked by the question, almost gasping at it. She wondered where the question came from, she had been dating Clarke for the past year and a half. And as much as she tried to fight it at first, she was head over heels for the blonde nurse. Who was currently visiting her father in Quebec and wouldn't be back for the another week. She internally sighed, she never liked being away from Clarke. 

The nine year old girl is eyeing her curiously, maybe she should stop spending time with Anya. She seems to have taught the girl the ability to stare into your soul. The blue eyes pierced her easily. But the girl is to young to understand what she would find. Unlike Anya, who basically shoved her at Clarke when they first met. She finally pulled herself together. 

"Of course I do, why do you ask?" The tone was meant to be formal but every time she talked about Clarke there was always something there, an undertone of warmth. Everyone made fun of her about it, and her apparent  _heart eyes,_ but she ignored them, it was easy, why? Because Clarke was hers, and she still found it hard to believe. So what if she did have heart eyes? She had Clarke and if you've ever seen the girl, well Lexa has clear bragging rights. 

"Because she told me to distract you" The question confused her for a second until the girl looked behind you with a big grin plastered on her face as warm arms wrap around her, and a familiar head rests on her right shoulder. Facing her with a big grin on her face was Clarke. With her blue eyes and blonde hair that was radiant in the afternoon sun. Lexa was dazed for a second until the blonde captured her lips for a chaste kiss. 

a squeaked "ew" was heard then the patter of feet against the cool ground as the nine year old bolted out of the classroom. This was what Octavia told her about. How it gets icky when Clarke 'talks' with Ms Woods. Her sister was dating her teacher, for the past year and a half. And has managed to embarrass her son several occasions when her sister has openly showed her teacher affection in front of other students. Some people annoyed her on it. But she was happy about it. The way they look at each other reminds her of fairy tales. True love and all. And as long as her teacher made her sister smile like that she would be ok with their relationship. 

"Miss me?" Clarke asks as she sits on Lexa's lap. The brunettes hands coming up and holding softly onto her hips as she leaves her arms draped behind Lexa neck. Leaning her forehead against the teachers as she placed a quick peck on the girls lips which got her a small smile in return. 

"Of course I did babe, I haven't had a homecooked meal since you left" 

"So that's why you with me? my food?" 

"Well, your food and your other..." she looks Clarke slowly up and down, admiring her view of the blonde, dressed in a grey vest with a short sleeved grey shrt under it. The shirt and vest hugged her hips. And her jeans showed of her perfect rear. "Feasts". 

The blonde turned stark red at the comment, burying her head into the crook of Lexa neck as the girl chuckled. Clarke turned the tables though as she lowered her lips over Lexa's pulse point, suckling gently on it. Lexa's breath catches when she grazes the point with her teeth lightly. Not enough to mark. But enough to send a spike of arousal to Lexa's core. 

"Why are you back early? not that I'm complaining" Lexa asks the question that's been on her mind the past two minutes since the blonde appeared. The blonde reluctantly removed herself from the comfort of her girlfriend. 

"Dad had to go to Peru for a story, so I decided I might as well come home and spend the rest of my free week..." she drawls her hand up the side of Lexa's body, light, barely there touches that Clarke knows Lexa feels and knows she understands. "With you, alone, at home?" 

Lexa feels a bit sorry for Clarke. She hardly gets to see her father and was really looking forward to spending two weeks with her father, however Lexa can't be to upset for her. She looks happy and she can't really hate the fact that now she won;t have to go an extra week without the blonde, and is also looking at a very enjoyable couple of days. Yeah, Lexa really can't be to upset about that

Lexa eventually recovers enough of herself to nod "I can get a few days of" her voice is deep and full of arousal, eyes slightly dilated. Mind excited about the prospect of some alone time with Clarke. Time where she can show the girl just how much she has missed her. This turns her on heavily. Until the bell goes off just as Clarke envelops the soft flesh of her earlobe, Lexa barely withheld a moan as the warm mouth took a hold of the skin. Clarke detaches her mouth, running a hand across Lexa clothed breast before getting of her lap. But not before placing a lingering kiss on Lexa soft lips. 

"I guess we will have to continue this when you get home" She whispers into her ear. The rasp makes her sultry tone so much more attractive and Lexa is heavily flustered as the blonde smirks and leaves. Throwing a wink over her shoulder as she exits. And all Lexa can think of is how much torture she's going to put Clarke through when she gets home 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did u guys think?


	15. Scenting You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Omegaverse :D
> 
> It was stuck in my head.

It took several months for Clarke to forgive Lexa, she had left the Omega alone, in front of the Mountain. Saving her people and practically dooming hers, she's lucky Clarke forgave her at all and will always thank all the gods everyday that Clarke is a forgiving person. Though from what she hears Clarke is one to hold grudges, it makes her wonder why Clarke forgave her. She learned it eventually. Clarke was in love with her, and was willing to forgive her over time. 

Then, a month after, it happened. 

Clarke was going into heat in a few days. And Lexa was mapping the way for her to go to a bunker they use for un-mated omegas that are going into heat, when Clarke's hand closed over her gloved one scanning the map. Her bare finger tips lightly touching the uncovered tips of Lexa's hand. The electricity it sent through her nerves was dangerous when Clarke was so close to her heat. Surely she knew what physical contact would do to the alpha, Lexa would have tried to keep her away from her tent as well as the scent was almost as bad. But her alpha's instincts of possessiveness and protectiveness had her make the blonde stay, not that the blonde minded at all. Especially with her plan. 

"Clarke" Lexa growled, a warning, to make the blonde let go and move back. Lexa was trying really hard to keep her primal instinct down and to stop herself throwing Clarke to the ground and ravage her body. and the blonde was not helping. Not with the pheromones she was oozing that was making Lexa's brain all mucky, and the strong sensitive current the blonde was giving to her from the physical contact was even worse. 

"Stop Lexa, I'm not going to the bunker" This had Lexa giving Clarke her full attention. A look of confusion on the brunette coaxed Clarke to continue. "I want to stay here....In your tent...With you"  


Lexa's eyes widened with what Clarke was saying, what she was asking of Lexa. She was asking Lexa to mate with her. To help her through her heat. Lexa has wanted to do it, of course. She had never thought the blonde would allow it, to knot her. To bond with her. And it had Lexa's heart soaring. But she had to be clear, had to be sure that Clarke knew what she had just asked. Had to be sure she was OK with it. 

"Clarke, If you stay here, I can't promise that i'll be able to protect you, from the other alpha's...Or myself" She adds on, all this does is cause Clarke to roll her eyes in annoyance, then giving Lexa a pointed look. 

"Then don't, I don't want you to protect me from you. I.Want.You.To.Mate.Me" She took a step closer to the Alpha with every emphasized word. Until she was breathing the same hot air as the girl. Staring at her with a look of want and desire that sent shivers down Lexa's spine and a shot of arousal to her core. 

Lexa had asked her time after time if she was OK with it, it got to the point where as her heat hit Clarke threw Lexa onto their bed and forcefully started pulling of the Alpha's clothes and kissing her senseless until the alpha  _finally_ believed Clarke wanted this. Safe to say there night was anything but restful, and by the morning the two were bonded and ready for a new life. Their life and souls now bonded and an eternal love installed forever. 

And now, four months later. They lie in the same bed as the tendrils of sunlight push through the confines of the curtains and light up the pair. Lexa is the only one of the two awake. Using her spare time to watch the blonde rest, utter peacefulness displayed for her. The warmth in Lexa was indescribable, like this was where she was suppose to be. Here, in this bed with this girl. The girl who had her heart, mind and soul. And it was blissful. Like a warm blanket on a cold night. 

The moment was stopped however, as the blonde started stirring. She didn't wake, but she started wiggling, breath quickening, face tightening. Lexa knew what it was as the girl started wiggling, lightly groaning. A nightmare, the blonde suffered many of these. But they became irregular since the night four months ago. And it always hurt Lexa that she not only was unable to help her, but that she was one of the reasons the girl had the nightmares of the Mountain. But now she could help. 

Bonded Alpha/Omega pairs had an ability. When an omega was in their alpha's arms they automatically felt relaxed, safe, protected. So without hesitation the alpha put her arms around the Omega's waist and pulled the blonde into her, softly and protectively. She brought the girl into her warmth, and the reaction was almost instantaneous. The blonde stopped, eyes furrowing in confusion then relaxing in content as the sense overtook them, a sigh escapes the blondes lips and a smile perks up her delectable pink lips. Then she started wriggling again. 

This time was different. This time she wasn't tense or stiff. She was relaxed and intent, and this time the wriggling wasn't random as her whole body started wriggling. Shoulders rolling and cheek brushing Lexa's affectionately. No, this time she was wriggling into Lexa. Pushing herself impossibly further into the warm embrace of the brunette. Theirs clothes brushing against each other as Clarke kept softly wriggling into Lexa.   


She knew what it was as well. This was much better then a nightmare and the ecstatic feeling of bliss returned. This was scent marking. When an omega feels at home, safe and loved in their sleep, they will move to the source causing it and starting marking them with there scent. An omega scent is usually sweet, an unmated one smells like purity and desire. A mated one smells like curling into a blanket with your loved one on a lazy Sunday morning. However, a scent marking of an omega, while sweet. Screams claim, it marks the alpha as their's, as unattainable to anyone else but themselves. 

And Lexa, now knowing how content Clarke felt, and now knowing she made the blonde feel at home and loved so much that she scent marks her. Sends Lexa's heart through the roof. And scent entering her nose was perfect. Clarke was claiming her, and as much as she has disliked the idea of anyone having her. Possessing her. She can't deny the feeling of purity that comes from it. She firmly changed her belief on the idea. As long as it was Clarke claiming her. It made her feel invincible. 

Clarke chose this moment to wake up, eyes blearily blinking before shooting open as the new scent enters her nose. Eyes open with alarm as she looks for the source of the new smell. Sitting up, her eyes dart around for the intruder before Lexa's hand clasps her cheek and makes her look down at her mate. Then realizing where the sweet omega smell was coming from. Realization hit. 

"Did I...?" She trails of looking down at Lexa, the girl nods. Then brings her face up and takes Clarke's soft lips with her own as Clarke smiles "See! told you I was sure of it" She grins, Lexa was still asking if she was OK with being Lexa's. And ok she gets her hesitancy. She left Clarke to die with the expectancy that Clarke would never love her. But Clarke couldn't help it. She loved Lexa and understood the decision. And Lexa offered her a home, and Clarke saw the opportunity for something happy. The Commander loved her and even with the betrayal, she was a chance of having a normal life. Because she knew Lexa loved her and staying with her meant waking up in someones arms. An alpha's arms. Someone who loved hers arms and someone she loved back. And that was worth forgiving for and she hasn't even slightly regretted it. 

Now with the scent marking, maybe Lexa would finally this was what Clarke wanted. She wanted her, and everything that came with her. She deserved her and vice versa. They both deserved happiness. Something to live for, to fight for. And this was so worth it. And the smile, and pure love and reverence in Lexa's eyes. Her alpha's eyes. Proved it, proved that even in this desolate world of pain and suffering. There was something perfect for her. For them. 

They were young, bonded, mated and happy. 

They were in love. And living their own happy ending.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think?
> 
> Wanna chat about Clexa?  
> My Tumblr: LordoClexa


End file.
